dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Vegeta391
na swoją stronę główną? Służy on do łatwej nawigacji między wikiami o tematyce mangi-anime. Wystarczy wpisać [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 13:02, paź 8, 2011 (UTC) Wybacz, to ja BG0710, Fovorek i Globox92 wybacz vegeta, wybacz mój ostatni wandalizm. Przyjąłem do wiadomości twoje nauki i źle robiłem, zżynając ze stron. Proszę, daj mi 2 szansę na wikii, i napisz mi, jakie arty mam rozbudować. Fovorrek 15:58, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) PS: tak na marginesiee, to twoja wiadomość o tym zżynaniu to trochę wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi, bo się męczyłem z tym pół dnia, ale zrozumiałem swój błąd, naprawdę bossie. To ja, BG0710 i globox92 w 1 osobie, tak dla formalności ma się rzec. Fovorrek 15:59, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) ok, dziękuję vegeta, że mi wybaczyłeś. A propo- ile ty masz lat?? I ja twoich ludzi w mieście nawet nie obrażałem. Po prostu ja mam misję do spełnienia, i twoja wikia po nocach mi się śni, i moje zachowanie wobec ciebie jest nie słuszne. No dobra, te wszystkie postacie opiszę w poniedziałek. Fovorrek 18:59, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) ee, z tego zdjęcia z screenshota nic nie widać, nawet po powiększeniu. Czy mógłbyś większego screenhota zrobić i mi wysłać w dyskusji?? Fovorrek 19:02, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) no, teraz dobry link podałeś, i od razu widzę. Jutro zabiorę się do pracy i opiszę wszystkie postacie Fovorrek 17:50, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) plagiat?? hehe. Bym coś swojego napisał, ale tych tyle postaci jest, że nie spamiętam wszystkiego. Nie dawno obejrzałem całą serię DB i za niedługo bede oglądać serię Z i GT. Nie wiem, miałem jakieś takie podobne gg, a co, chcesz do mnie napisać?? Fovorrek 19:19, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Jeżeli tak się o ten plagiat czepiasz, to ja bede dodawać swoje własne prace, i zaczne prace od jutra. Mam nadzieje, że trochę pomożesz mi w uzupełnianiu wiedzy, bo niektóre postacie, które mi dałeś, są tak epizodyczne, że nie występują nawet pół odcinka w Dragon Ballu. To też liczę na pomoc twoją. Fovorrek 19:26, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) gg No db, zaraz założę gg i tutaj ci podam, bo patrzę, to i moja dziewczyna mi suszy łeb, żebym se gg założył. Zaraz założę i podam ci je. Fovorrek 19:28, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) no dobra, założyłem nr- łap: 38817045 Fovorrek 19:37, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) dsasad no wiem, że to jest tragiczne te tłumaczenie z translatora, ale da się je poprawić. Mam pytanie: ty usunąłeś z 5 artów ?? bo gdy widziałem, to było 294, teraz jest 289, to pewnie coś usunąłeś, bo tłumaczenie te jest beznadziejne Fovorrek 15:09, paź 25, 2011 (UTC) .. GG ```` Msi 19:31, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) No siema Napisz mi na gg. http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 20:35, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) gg http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 12:37, lis 3, 2011 (UTC) siema Było trzeba już napisać na dyskusji db, a nie centrum pomocy. Fovorrek 09:12, lis 4, 2011 (UTC) siemasz joł wegeta. Ojj, znalazłem rankingi sprzed 2 lat: i taki oto werdykt: było 53 artów tylko :D nie moge sobie wyobrazić, że nasza wikia była kiedyś taką drobnicą :D joł siemasz vegeta. Dawno mnie na tej stronie nie było, więc- zgubiłem się w postaciach. Miałem zacząć pisać postacie, ale dawno mnie nie było, więc nie wiem od czego zacząć. Zacznę teraz opisywać streszczenia odcinków wszystkich serii DB. Piątessa. Fovorrek 09:14, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Daj coś do napisania!! siemasz vegeta. już niedługo skończę opisywać odcinki DB. I to wszystkie!! Daj mi coś nowego do napisania. Trudno mi się rozstawać z tą wikią, to daj mi sporo artów do rozpisania i napisania. Bo już niedługo po skończeniu tego, będę niestety opuścić szeregii DB wiki, ale nie wiem, czy nie na zawsze, chyba raczej nie. Fovorrek 19:26, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) adssad czemu pousuwałeś arty?? Ja akurat pisałem odcinki, co bardzo się ucieszyłeś. Może daj jakąś odp, a nie ja walę taki spam, a ty nic nie odpowiadasz. Te odcinki to nie jest żaden plagiat, od razu ci mówię. Fovorrek 16:12, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie obrażam się na ciebie ani ciebie nie zaatakuję :D Masz może i rację, ale mógłbyś popoprawiać te odcinki, a nie od razu usuwać. Ja dlatego korzystam z translatora tylko dlatego, bo moja wiedza nie jest już tak duża na temat DB, jak kiedyś. Opisując odcinki, ciężko jest spamiętać z 500 odcinków, i to dokładnie dobrze. Pisząc arty, musiałbym oglądać odcinek 1 po drugim. Opisując odcinki wszystkie zajęłoby mi to aż 2 lata!! (aż!!) No dobra, nic mi nie chcesz dać, nie obrażam się, odzwyczaj się już od tych wyzwisk do których do ciebie kierowałem. Wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zniszczyłem naszą kochaną stronę o DB, byłem zjarany (tak jest, zajarałem maryśkę, na przyszłość nie polecam palić tego ścierwa, to mózg niszczy niesamowicie, że o tym nawet nie wiesz). Już całe THC z mojego organizmu już dawno wyleciało, więc nad sobą panuję i wszytsko jest GIT. Wrócę po nowym roku, gdzieś tak w lutym (dokładnie 10, bo wtedy zacznę oglądać serię Z). Proszę Cię Vegeta- mam dla ciebie prośbę- Daj mi coś do napisania, daj mi do napisania z 70 artów, teraz nie bede korzystać z translatorów, tylko użyję swojej inwencji twórczej. DAJ, DAJ, DAJ!!!! (hehehe:D) Ja narazie odchodzę, przez parę miechów mnie nie będzie, a ty trzymaj się ciepło mistrzu. Wesołych Świąt tak na przyszłość i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. Fovorrek 14:00, lis 25, 2011 (UTC) siemasz, mógłbyś podać linki do odcinków Dr Slump?? na necie znalazłem tylko 7 odcinków Dr slumpa, podaj weź linka do wszystkich odcinków. A odcinkami i rasami zajmę się po świętach, bo muszę sobie podświeżać co nieco niektóre rzeczy. I mam do ciebie pytanie, które zadam ci po świętach, ok ?? Myślałem, że odejdę, ale będę tutaj co nieraz zaglądać, ale nic nie będę pisać. Fovorrek 20:33, lis 26, 2011 (UTC) dsasda Ojj Vegeta, Vegeta, skąd ty takie stronki znasz, co?? Fovorrek 10:23, lis 28, 2011 (UTC) dssa Wiesz co Vejita?? Przepraszam ciebie za te pornole. To była zjebana akcja. Naprawdę. Już od nowego roku wracam i będę pisać arty na wikii. Mam do ciebie prośbę: zmień mi nick na globox92. Z fovorrek zmień mi na globox92. Zrozumiałes?? To ok. Gitara. słucham no dobra, zmienię se nick, te konto możesz usunąć lub zbanować :D Fovorrek 11:02, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) jesteś najlepszy Wiesz co Vejita?? Jestem dumny z twojej wikii, naprawdę. Ta wikia to kawał bardzo dobrej roboty, jest mnóstwo informacji na temat dragon balla, i myślę, że jesteśmy najlepszą informacją i kompendium wiedzy o dragon ballu, bo inne strony, to gówno. Ja mam takie dalekosiężne plany sięgające, żeby zrobić z niej najlepszą stronkę. Jeszcze by było git, żeby się wrzuciło kinówki i odcinki z Dragon Balla. Bardzo ciebie lubię ziomuś, bo jesteś spoko. Wesołych świąt. Fovorrek 11:07, gru 25, 2011 (UTC) Współpraca z Fairy Tail Wiki i One Piece Wiki Mam pytanie: Czy chciałbyś aby nasze wikie zawiązały współpracę? Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png Współpraca polega na tym że możesz używać szablony z Fairy Tail wikia i One Piece wikia oraz , pomoc użytkowników tych wiki oraz wzajemna współpraca przy edycji wiki. Jak coś będzie nie tak tym, możesz przestawić swoją wersje współpracy. http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 07:07, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Próbny Szablon Postaci Zrobiłem taki szablon dla postaci, czy może tak być czy trzeba coś usunąć tym szablonie ? (tak wygląda szablon po Użyciu: Pui Pui) http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png[[User talk:Zyriusz|'Zyriusz']] http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/pl/images/d/db/Shinigami_s_Mask_by_LordDonovan.png 11:51, lut 9, 2012 (UTC) Witam Witaj Adminie. Nazywam się Kamil (DB Mafia). Głównie edytowałem w angielskiej wersji DB Wiki, która jest super rozbudowana. Patrzę na tą naszą i stwierdzam iż jest uboga. Jestem gotów i zwarty do rozwijania tekstów na wzór angielskiej. Zacznę od mojej ulubionej postaci Komórczaka (Cell). Jeśli oczywiście nie masz nic przeciwko? Współpraca z Huntik Wiki Witaj, czy zgadzasz się na to, aby nasze wiki nawiązały współpracę?? To link, pozdrawiam [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H']][[User_talk:Talho|'O']] 12:18, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Tak właśnie o taką współpracę mi chodziło, a co do strony głównej to znam kogoś kto mógłby Ci pomóc w przerobieniu jej :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:04, kwi 13, 2012 (UTC) Scouter Po długich poszukiwaniach odnalazłam odcinek w którym mowa jest o ulepszonym scouterze. Jest to odcinek 45 Dragon Ball Z. Dodoria(żołnierz Freezera) mówi że ma nowocześniejszą wersję po tym jak scouter Zarbona wybuchł. Następnie mówi że wskazuje 24 000 jednostek(w następnych odcinkach wskazuje większe wartości nawet ponad 100 000 jednostek).Nie wiem jaka jest maksymalna liczba jaką może wyświetlić(może znajde w którymś z odcinków). Siema Vegeta391, dzięki za wskazówki, narazie staram się uzupełniać tą wiki z innymi urzytkownikami. Od kiedy dołączyłem do tej wiki dużo artykułów zostało przeze mnie "rozwiniętych", jak czegoś będe potrzebował to napewno do ciebie napisze :p Pytanie do Vegeta391 Siemka Vegeta391, mam pytanie bo ostatnio nie oglądałem Dragon Balla i akurat dzisiaj włączyłem 1 odcinek, wiesz może dlaczego te "stare odcinki" oryginalnej jakości zostały zastępione na wszystkich stronach? w dodatku wydaje mi się jakby było w tych "nowych odcinkach" mniej przemocy, mniej krwi i wgl to dziwne, wszystko wygląda jak w wersji Dragon Ball Kai Może tylko mi się wydaje że było coś zmienione oprócz jakości ale warto się upewnić Interpretacja "myślą, że jak jest ładny obraz, to jest wszystko git, a to nieprawda" możesz to zdanie trochę rozwinąć? bo nie zabardzo rozumiem, w sumie było dobrze z tą stara jakościąRTL7 i TVN7, można było się wczuć w ten klimat Dragon Balla a teraz jakoś dziwnie się czuje oglądając to Witam jestem nowym użytkownikiem . Na tomiast jestem dobrze poinformowany o Dragon Ball Z i Dragon Ball. Napisałem post o Dodon - Pie . Jest dobra ale przyda sie edycja w typie że jeszcze ta tabelka po prawej stronie. Niestety ja tego nie potrawie:( Pozdrawiam Pietrop9 Poprawcie Vegete zginał również z rąk Cella ( CHYBA ) wiem że Cell jak Bu Rozwalał każdego. Dopiero Son Gohan go zniszczył. Podrasowanie wiki Cześć! Jestem Sovq, jestem helperem na Wikii. Pomyślałem, że Wasza wiki mogłaby skorzystać na kilku modyfikacjach, które ułatwiałyby nawigację i przyciągnęły więcej użytkowników. Na myśli mam przede wszystkim: *Zmodyfikowanie strony głównej aby łatwiej na niej było odnaleźć najważniejsze i najciekawsze artykuły (przykłady takiego rozwiązania tu lub tu) *Nowe tło, favikona i układ kolorystyczny Chętnie wprowadzę tego typu zmiany na Dragonball Wiki, więc jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany, daj znać. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 07:02, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, jutro albo pojutrze zreorganizuję stronę główną i dodam tło nawiązujące do Dragonball-a. Pozdrawiam. — Sovq 19:10, sie 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Heh, jestem w trakcie dokonywania zmian, więc nie wszystko jest ukończone i w związku z tym nie wszystko jeszcze wygląda jak planowano, ale z tego co widzę, po Twoich zmianach jedyne co pozostało do zrobienia to reorganizacja strony głównej. Moje zmiany to jedynie propozycja. Jeśli po ukończeniu prac uznasz, że stara wersja bardziej Ci się podobała, zawsze możesz cofnąć moje edycje. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:04, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Obecna wersja strony głównej to moja propozycja na jej wygląd. Być może konieczne okaże się odświeżenie strony MediaWiki:Wikia.css (korzystając z instrukcji na górze), aby zobaczyć wszystkie zmiany. Głównym celem jest pokazanie innym czytelnikom, że wiki ma mnóstwo zawartości, do której wcześniej było trochę trudno trafić. Jak powyżej - jeśli zaproponowane zmiany nie przypadły Ci do gustu możesz oczywiście je wycofać. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 19:14, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Jaki szablon? ~ ~ ~ ~ Jakiego szablonu urzyć do określenia miasta/miejsca? czy to będzie szablon "Reflist" ? pozdrawiam Kocur Karin NO TAK TEGO SIE NIE DA CZYTAC.:D Postacie poboczne Dlaczego postać trecioplanowa nie może mieć osobnego artykułu? Według mnie postać to postać, nie ważne czy występuje przez całą serię czy tylko w jednym odcinku, oczywiście jeśli jest to tylko jakiś bezimienny przypadkowy przechodzień to artykuł się mu nie należy poza tym artykuł Postacie poboczne jest przetłumaczony w Google tłumaczu co daje bezsensowny bełkot, przydałoby się to poprawić. P.S. dzieki za zmianę koloru hiperłącza z powrotem na niebieski, bo jak był czerwony to nie było jak rozróżnić istniejących i nieistniejących artykułów. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 17:16, sie 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Powitanie Pełną listę dostępnych komunikatów związanych w witaniem nowych użytkowników znajdziesz na stronie pomocy - Pomoc:Narzędzie_witania. — Sovq 20:24, sie 11, 2012 (UTC) witaj czarnuchu! :P Wiesz kto wrocił? Nie zgadniesz młody hanysie. Otóż to; to ja BG0710, wociłem wląsnie, żeby ci pomóc. przepraszam za wczesniejsze akcje, które byly kiedys, tamto to juz za nami. Mam nadzieje, ze mi wybaczysz. Otóż zobaczylem ciebie na wikipedii, i postanowilem, ze wroce ponownie. daj mi cos do napisania: jakie arty mam do napisania? :P daj coś do napisania Witaj czarnuchu. Daj mi coś do napisania, bo jak zawsze wpadne to niewiele ta wikia ma artów. Nie wiem oczym pisać, więc daj coś mi do napisania. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 08:03, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) odchodzę Odchodzę już na zawsze. Może wrócę za rok. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 19:59, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Sondy i polecane artykuły Co ile będą pojawiać się nowe sondy i nowe polecane artykuły? Kamil532 (dyskusja) 18:19, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Usunięcie strony Trzeba usunąć artykuł Kakao ponieważ nie zauważyłem tego artykuł i stworzyłem artykuł Cacao Kamil532 (dyskusja) 18:34, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Nowy polecany artykuł Proponuje zmienić polecany artykuł bo ten o Akira Toriyamie jest już bardzo długo. Według mnie nowym polecanym artykułem powinien być artykuł Dragon Ball Z, jeśli nie chcesz tego artykułu to oczywiście możesz wybrać jakiś inny bo zmiana polecanego artykułu "odświeżyła" by stronę główną. Kamil532 (dyskusja) 10:37, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rozmiar strony Niestety zmienianie szerokości strony nie jest dopuszczalną modyfikacją skórki, ale jeśli dasz linka do artykułu, w którym jest to problemem, być może uda mi się go rozwiązać w iny sposób. — Sovq 20:57, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Z cyklu smętne pytania wikipedia:pl:NAZWA_ARTYKUŁU przykład: Dragonball daje daje Dragonball. — Sovq 21:18, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC) jest sprawa możesz wbić na gg ? http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 09:14, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Anghira Artykuł o postaci Anghila już istnieje pod artykułem Anghira Najlepiej stworzyć przekierowanie lub jakoś połączyć te dwa artykuły. P.S. Jak często odbywa się konkurs na Wikię miesiąca. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie dotyczące podpisu czy da się zrobić coś w rodzaju animowanego podpisu? Ekperymentowałem nieco w tym temacie i nie mogę nic takiego znaleźć, na razie udało mi się zrobić tylko dość prosty podpis(jak widać). Kamil532 (Dyskusja) 17:35, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kolejne Istnieje możliwość odebrania praw biurokraty użytkownikowi po dłuższej nieaktywności lub na prośbę lokalnej społeczności i przy dobrym powodzie. Jeśli przyczyną jest jedynie nieaktywność zawsze zalecam pozostawienie uprawnień użytkownikowi - możliwe, że wróci i zechce dodać do wiki pozytywny wkład. Tak czy inaczej; odebrałem Toxiconowi uprawnienia biurokraty, ale zachęcam do nieodbierania mu praw administratora. — Sovq 06:30, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Usuń Kuba usuń te śmieci z Wiki http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Cymbol http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Tamburine http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 21:24, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:Szablon Gotowe. Mam nadzieję, że o to Ci chodziło. Oryginalny szablon nie przewidywał sytuacji, w której jeden z parametrów zostałby pusty - dodałem kilka funkcji, które nieco lepiej zareagują na taką sytuację, choć najlepiej będzie będzie gdy wszystkie pola będą wypełnione. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy z działaniem szablonu, daj znać. — Sovq 19:46, wrz 14, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. — Sovq 06:43, wrz 15, 2012 (UTC) Yo bialasie. Wrocilem znow, bo zobaczylem ciebie znowu na wikipedii. Daj mi cos do napisania. Po drugie: usun art o ziemi, a dokladnie jego historię. Ja napiszę od nowa, jakbys chcial. Po trzecie czarnuchu: Chcesz, żeby nasza wikia wygrała konkurs miesiąca? Powiedz tak, a wygra. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 09:29, wrz 18, 2012 (UTC) bara bara Wreszcie ciebie zlapalem. Daj mi cos do napisania, bo nie wiem o czym mam pisacCzarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 12:25, wrz 19, 2012 (UTC) Kurwa jego mać no jesteś, czy ciebie nie ma? Śpisz, czy sobie kpisz? No ja pierdolę, czlowieku weglowy, daj znaka jakiegos. Do kurwy nedzy, daj cos do napisania. Specjalnie wrocilem dla ciebie bialasie. Piona Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 12:39, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) dshsda Jesteś ? Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:02, wrz 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello/ Jajca sobie robisz Jajca sobie robisz, czy co? Już polskiej mowy w mordzie zapomniałeś? English: Hello. You is a not user Vegeta391? Who is you? Please, reply. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 14:06, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) Spoko loko białasie Spoko, poprawie, ale jakby co, to bede opisywal odcinki DB, ok? Gdy opisze odcinki z serii 1 i GT, zajme sie tym. To ty jesteś od tego, żeby poprawiać, nie ? Tak mi sie zdaje. Szkoda, że jesteś hanysem, tyle ci powiem Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 17:31, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:układ Niestety nie mam pomysłu jak rozwiązać ten problem. Dostępnego miejsca jest tyle ile jest. Można albo rzeczywiście przenieść zawartość (w szczególności szablon postaci) poniżej szablonu z nazwą, albo pomyśleć nad innym sposobem prezentacji nazwy (np. w dodatkowej tabelce nad szablonem postaci?). — Sovq 06:32, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Sieg heil! Heil Hitler! Ty jebana węglowa cioto, pierdol sie ty jebany mieczaku, synu wydłubany z nosa przez swoją matkę i ojca. Pierdolić te twoje katowice i cały węglowy górny śląsk jebana łajzo, śmieciu nic nie warty. Trzeba się ciebie pozbyć , bo admin z ciebie jest kiepski ty jebana kurwo pierdolona. Gdyby się ciebie pozbyć i dać komuś innemu admina, byłoby lepiej i z korzyścią dla DBWiki. Nie chcesz mi kurwo dać coś do napisania, to ja przez pewien czas odejdę śmieciu nic nie warty, pierdolić twoją matkę i twojego ojca górnika pierdolonego. Wypierdalać z polski jebane cioty, bełkoczecie w obcym języku. Ty jesteś ignorantem? Tak jak cały twój hanysowski śląsk ty pierdolcu zajebany. To po prostu na śmiechu warte się nadaje ta wasza ignorancja cioty jebane. Wy dlatego jesteście ignorantami, bo ten pył z kopalń wam oczy zanieczyścił. Trzeba się myć pierdolone brudasy, a nie w szczynach się kąpać. Pierdolić ciebie cieciu, może za miesiąc lub dwa wpadnę, albo w nowy rok, to coś napiszę, ale nie dla ciebie ty kurwo nic nie warta, podludzki śmieciu. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:58, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Vegeta391 musi odejść, albo zmieni miejsce zamieszkania,ablo wywózka wagonem w jedną stronę do auszwic! Jebana kurwo nic nie robisz, opierdalasz sie. Nie wiem, co ty w tym mózgu masz, ale na pewno nasrane analfabeto. JEszcze raz napiszę: Pies ciebie srał ty kurwo pierdolona. Vegeta391 musi odejść!, albo zmieni miejsce zamieszkania, i nauczy się obycia wśród ludzi ty niedojebany szcząchu. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 21:01, wrz 26, 2012 (UTC) Pierdolić bonusów usb! Pierdolić czarną strefę! Pierdolić paktofonikę! Jebać magika, żydka fokuska i rahimka maminsynka. jokę i daba mam w kutasie do kurwy nędzy. Jebać ewe farne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Infoart Do czego dokładnie służy ten szablon i czy jest już jakiś artykuł z tym szabolonem? Chcialbym sprawdzić jak to wygląda a nie chce dodawać nieznanego mi jeszcze szablonu do artykułów P.S. Sorki za kompletny brak aktywności na wiki w ostatnim czasie, ale teraz mam troche luzu więc znów mogę trochę popisać. Przydało by się zmienić polecany artykuł bo Freezer jest już długo(o ile pamiętam ma to być teraz artykuł Dragon Ball Z). Mam pomysł na nową sondę: Który z "czarnych charkterów" z serii Dragon Ball jest według ciebie najbardziej okrutny/zły/bezlitosny można na końcu wstawić wiele różnych określeń do wyboru do koloru. Kamil532 (Dyskusja) 05:37, wrz 27, 2012 (UTC) -Postanowiłem zostać przy tym podpisie elo, elo yoł yoł Witaj śląski przydupasie. Mam do ciebie sprawę, napisz w nastepnym poście Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 20:58, paź 4, 2012 (UTC) RE:Panel Niezupełnie wiem co masz na myśli poprzez "panel wybierania kategorii", możesz doprecyzować? Jeśli chodzi o pasek narzędzi na dole, to jest on teraz rozwijany i można go rozwinąć/ukryć poprzez przycisk w prawym dolnym rogu strony. — Sovq 14:34, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) :W ostatniej aktualizacji kodu stara nawigacja została wyłączona i niestety nie ma już możliwości ponownego jej włączenia. — Sovq 17:27, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) GÓWNA PSIEGO Vegeta, wybacz, że sie tak brzydko wyrażę, ale powiem krótko: Gówna psiego. Twoje regiony wpływają niekorzystnie na ciebie białasie. Czy ty do kurwy nędzy umiesz czytać? Pytasz się czego, a ja pisałem, że chce nowych artów do napisanie. Chyba trzeba sie ciebie naprawdę pozbyć, bo jesteś jakiś popierdolony, albo takiego udajesz. Nie wiem, skąd żeś ty się urwał, i cały ten twój węglowy śląsk. Pewnie z dupy, lamusy pierdolone. Sorki, że ciebie pojechałem, ale powoli zaczynasz mnie już wkurwiać tym swoim błazenaderskim zachowaniem. W realu też jesteś taki niedojeb? Może masz swój świat, co? A może jesteś jeszcze dzieciaczek, bo nie wiem, ile ty masz lat Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 14:22, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Panel Dodałem no nawigacji linki, które znajdowały się w poprzednim menu. Kategorie "Przedmioty" i "Obiekty" nie istnieją na tej wiki. — Sovq 15:22, paź 7, 2012 (UTC) Napiszę to No spoko, dwa zdania? Przecież znasz moje prace, i tak nie pisze w dwoch zdaniach. Mówisz w rozscypce, tak? Widziałem te arty, i z nimi nie jest tak źle, jak piszesz. Jeżeli widzisz błąd, to popraw, ty jesteś adminem, nie ja. Jestem od pisania artów, jak to skończę, to dam ci znać białasie. Ja ciebie denerwuję? Hahahah, nie ośmieszaj się vegeta, naprawdę. Dobrze, że coś wreszcie dałeś, i ode mnie mała przestroga: Jeżeli chcesz być dobrym adminem, to po pierwsze musisz słuchać swoich podwładnych. I mówisz, że ja nieogarnięty? To trochę ty jesteś, bo ja nie ignoruję jak jakiś debil postów, i mi węgiel w mózgu nie narobił, jak tobie. Asfalty kłaść? Już są położone, bo na euro były bardzo potrzebne. Mnie energia nie rozpiera, tylko po prostu chcę zrobić z naszej wiki mocarstwo. I moje arty na pewno nie składają sie z dwóch zdań. Ja się nie zmieniłem? To ty się raczej cofasz w rozwoju vegeta. Jeżeli nie ogarniasz pracy admina, zostaw to innym, którzy ciebie wyręczą. Piszesz, że taki zajęty jesteś, a czym? Krowy masz do wydojenia, świnki do karmienia? Jak tak, to bardzo rozumiem farmerowy chłopaku. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 08:06, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) niggaz mada faka yo hanysku, co tam u ciebie? Za nieługo te arty napisze, ktore mi dałeś ochlapusie jeden ty :) Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 14:45, paź 30, 2012 (UTC) Dokuta Suranpu Wiki Witaj Vegeta. Mam do ciebie pytanie: Właśnie założyłem nową wiki pt Dr Slump. Znasz te dzielo, no nie? I prosiłbym ciebie o pomoc w tworzeniu nowej wiki. Bardzo proszę, to jest pilne, odpisz w tej sprawie. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 19:59, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Dr Slump również jest w Dragon Ballu ahh, jaka szkoda. Mam pytanie: Wiesz moze, gdzie można nabyć mangę Dr Slump? A z resztą Dr Slump też przywija się w DB (Aralka dała kopa Niebieskiemu, i Dr Senpe Norimaki, i jego rodzinka) Spasiba OO dzięki hanysku, już mam jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Gdy ja nie dawno wchodzilem na stronke, to widzialem wszystkie mangi Dr Slump do kupienia. Dobre jest 25 :) Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 12:48, lis 4, 2012 (UTC) LOG 2 do pobrania Witaj Vegeta, ty nie masz może linków do LOG 2 do pobrania? Weź daj jakies linki do pobrania, co? Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Czarnuchzbronxu (dyskusja) 19:27, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) pytanko Siemka ! Pojawiła sie dawka moich tekstów na wiki mowa tu o Wschodzim Kaioshinie i Kibito. Pytanie jest takie czy moj styl pisania w miare pasuje i nei trzeba za wiele poprawiać bo jak ja mam pisac tekst a ktos poprawiać to chyba nie tendy droga ;). jak zrobic szablon , i dodac nowa postać?? Dzięki na wzajem wesołych,;] juz kminie te szablony tylko zrobilem niechcący kategorie capitan chicken i nie wiem jak usunąć ;] moze ty to zrobisz;] Vegeta siema dasz mi admina? prosze znam się trochę na dragonballu ;p 'Witaj, mam pytanie! Cześć! Wiesz mam pewne pytanie, oglądam sobie mój wkład ale nie wiem co zanczy w nawiasach liczby na zielono. Tu masz link do mojego wkładu. I jeszcze jedno pytanie. Jak mieć włąsny podpis, tak jak nie którzy mają? Proszę o odpowiedż w poczcie. :) HemiGuey99 (dyskusja) 16:48, sty 13, 2013 (UTC)Hemi, zawsze do pomocy :D 'Dzięki x2 xD' Tak jak w nagłówku x2 xD Hemi 18:03, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) heh heh to nie ja to HemiGuey99 (Hemi) Specjalny Oddział Ginyū Bardzo 'przepraszam :P sorki nie zauważyłem. Po prostu zrobiłem sreena z filmu i myślałem, że fajnie przedstawia i nie patrzyłęm tylko wstawiłem. Chyba mnie rozumiesz. :D Lecz to się już nie powturzy. HemiGuey99 (dyskusja) 15:52, sty 13, 2013 (UTC) 'Podpis Ok już naprawiłem. HemiGuey99 (dyskusja) 15:52, sty 13, 2013 (UTC)Hem Bonjour. Bonjour, przybywam z piekła zwanego "Grammar nazi". A tak poważnie to przerażają mnie niektóre opisy i artykuły, od jutra (w sumie to od dzisiaj, tylko po południu jakoś;) ) się za to biorę. Niektóre momenty aż w oczy kłują :< Panie Admin, możesz dodać w profilu sekcję "Tablica"? Sto razy lepiej się na niej rozmawia :] : Anes (dyskusja) 17:34, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay, jak tam uważasz, w koncu ty tu rządzisz :] nawiasem mówiąc, masz piękne komentarze na profilu... Nie pomyślałeś o tym by je skasować? :P : Anes (dyskusja) 18:30, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) a, coś ejszcze. administrator > rozszerzenia > odznaczenia:on :> jest to motywujące :D Re:Dzięki za szablon nie ma za co jeżeli potrzebujesz jakiegoś szblonu to mogę zrobić. 20:05, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Chciałem Cię zapytać o to jak wstawiać hiperłącza do tekstu oraz zapewnić Cię, że z miłą chęcią pomogę w udoskanalaniu projektu Dragon Ball Wiki. Witam ty dodałes zdjęcie katattsa tego ojca szatana i wszechmogącego i mam pytanie w którym odcinku jest ten katatts Współpraca Witaj. Co powiesz na współprace między Dragon Ball Wiki a Naruto Wiki ?? [[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 09:44, kwi 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Do przerobienia Wszystko rozumiem, Dzięki za odpowiedź. 08:59, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) Aura W technikach jest kategoria aura .Jestem za tym żęby pod pożądkować to pod Energie KI pozdrawiam.http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 16:26, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) Sprawy do obgadania Panie J proszę o jak najszybsze skontaktowanie się w wiadomym miejscu f w celu obgadania pewnych rzeczy związanych ze stroną pozdrawiam http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/4972/profilvu.png http://img228.imageshack.us/img228/2020/dyskusja.png 21:59, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) Co do danych o pozomie mocy Chilled'a, uważam że miał podobną moc co Freezer w swojej pierwszej formie. Wyjaśnienie: Freezer w pierwszej formie miał 530.000 Jednostek. Chilled kiedy walczył z Bardockiem używał swojej jedynej formy czyli pierwszej. Dałbym mu max 500.000 ponieważ wywodzi się z tej samej rasy lecz mogłoby się wydawać że jest nieco młodszy i słabszy od Freezera. A poza tym Kiedy Bardock zamienił się w Super Wojownika posiadał moc około 15.000 jednostek więc na stadium SSJ nie dobił by nawet do miliona jednostek, zakładam że do 600.000+/- jednostek ponieważ kiedy Goku zaminił się w Super Wojownika już posiadał wielką moc ok 3 milliony jednostek a w stadium SSJ ponad 15 millionow. Bardock był silniejszy od Chilleda więc dlatego dałem bardockowi 600.000 jako SSJ a Chilledowi 500.000, trochę mniej niż Freezer w swojej pierwszej formie. A co do pytań, może to nie była jego pierwa forma Chilleda odpowiem tak. Gdyby Chilled mógłby się transformować zrobiłby to w walce z Bardockiem, + z tego co nas nauczył Dragon Ball można by zakładać że to była jego pierwsza forma iż wyglądał wręcz identycznie jak Freezer. Od Ciygnus Cześć, spoko nie mam tego za złe, nie mieszkam w Polsce od 7 lat i wiem że czasami moja gramtyka kuleję lecz jestem wielkim fanem Dragon ball'a i chciałbym podzielić się moją wiedzą :). A do zdjęć, to wszystkie zdjęcia które dodałem i są w mojej galerii są moje własne. Każde zdjęcie to screen shot z moich własnych filmów, więc niczego nie podkradłem, ukradłem! Posiadam wszystkie kinówki w rozdzielczości 1280x720 z wersji Funimation. Dzięki Dodałem tą planetę ponieważ w na stronie Niebo nie było wogóle zdjęcia, a także nie posiadam lepszej jakości zdjęcia tego właśnie odcinka z tą planetą, więc wziąłem z angielskiej strony. Moje screen shoty są tylko kinówki i Dragon Ball w galerii Goku ponieważ nie posiadam orginalnej wersjii Dragon Ball Z i GT. Ciygnus (dyskusja) 17:47, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Ciygnus Tutaj masz filmik jak coś żeby nie było :) I zdjęcie tego screena. https://rapidshare.com/files/1400555770/na%20dragon%20ball%20wikia.flv http://rapidshare.com/files/4212653078/sdasda.png na filmiku nie widać takiej grafiki bo mało fpsów :D Ogólne chce to wyjaśnić żeby nie było że przylazł jakiś i kopiuje wszystko. Ciygnus (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) OK dzięki, dzięki :)) ale jak coś to tu masz przykład z angielskiej wiki, i z polskiej. http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Cooler,_Freezer,_Tullece,_Slug_-_remake.png (13:35, maj 9, 2013) to mój http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostWarriors.png (20:07, maj 9, 2013) Ja wcześniej to wrzuciłem a ziomek użył mojej wersji tylko obciął czarny pasek z prawej strony :D ok koniec tematu ;)) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 19:09, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D Ciygnus (dyskusja) 20:40, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Dore Nie, nie wydali tego filmu w Polsce. A co do imienia to tej strony nie stworzyłem tylko dodałem lepszej jakości zdjęcia. To imię już było jak coś. Ciygnus (dyskusja) 15:56, maj 12, 2013 (UTC) Niemożliwe Wiem że ja tej strony osobiście nie zrobiłem tylko dodałem lepszej jakości zdjęcia tak jak w Kapitanie Sauzerze. ;p Witam Jak coś to na moim profilu jest link do mojej galeri zdjęę które zrobiłem. To możesz pozamieniać updatować ;) Zerknij jeszcze na te strony: http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ebifurya http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kishime http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Doktor_Kochin http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Doktor_Wheelow I ogólnie wszystko, co jest związane z drugim filmem jest strasznie napisany. Mam wrażenie że to ktoś z google translator złumaczył. Dziś się za to wezmę i zaaktualizuję Dragon Ball Z Film 2 i postacie bo są tragiczne opisane. Jak będę mieć jeszcze czas to jeszcze poprawie Dragon Ball Film 1 i postacie z nim związane. POZDRO ;) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 03:36, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Cześć Tak, tak, możesz podmieniać zdjęcia gorszej jakości. (Własnie ściągnąłem film "Plan unicestwienia Saiyan" z 1993 bo miałem tylko z 2010, ale jest w trochę gorszej jakości. Postaram się też zaatualizować stronę jak go dobrze obejrzę i się z nim zapoznam). Sorry ale dziś nie miałem czasu zrobić tych stron o których pisałem wcześniej bo mam dużo na uczelnie zrobić. A co do szablonów itp. to ok spoko, jeszcze muszę się trochę poduczyć wszystkiego. I tak robiłem każde z osobno i w paicnie zapisywałem haha :) dzięki za program to może dziś jak skończe się uczyć to dodam z galerie i coś poedytuje, Narazie ;) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 20:47, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) ODP Hey, Nie, nie jest potrzebne ;) A tatuaż niestety nie mój, ale chciałabym sobie w niedalekiej przyszłości jakiś związany z DB zrobić, tylko mam problem, bo chciałabym żeby był idealny, a taki trudno znaleźć, albo wymyślić, bo nie wiem w jakiej postaci wybrać Goku ;p A poza tym, na pewno po jednym tatuażu chciałabym więcej, a że mam bzika na punkcie kina ogólnie, to pewnie byłoby niebezpieczne ;) Ciygnus Witam chciałbym tylko napisać czy mógłbym się zająć działem Filmy, obejmując filmy Dragon Ball, Z, GT i oczywiście OVA. Mógłbym rozbudować wszystkie filmy a wszystkie informacje potrzebne do tego mam na kompie i aktualizując/tworząc strony będę odnosić się z filmów i tłumaczenia angilskiego z Funimation. Chciałbym też dodać że rozbudowując Film stworzył bym inne strony związane z nim, takie jak postacie (rasy), techniki, lokalizacje (planety) itp. np Film "Dragon Ball Z Film 1 rozbudował bym i zmienił nazwę strony na Dragon Ball Z Film 1: Wróć mój Gohanie! ( z Japońskiego na Polski). Jakbyś nie miał nic przeciwko zaczął bym od filmu "Dragon Ball Movie 1 - The Legend of Shenlong" (Shenlong no Densetsu - 神龍の伝説). ;)) Cześć Ciygnus (dyskusja) 23:38, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Filmy Ok spoko, napisy jak coś są do japońskiego dubbingu a nie do angielskiego lektora, Ok lece z tym :D Ciygnus (dyskusja) 00:59, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki Tak, tak dubbing a nie lektor, pomyliło mi się. Ogólnie amerykańskiej wersji nie znoszę, dubbing jest tragiczny i soundtracki też są tragedią. :) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 15:49, maj 16, 2013 (UTC) Filmy Cześć, nie miałem czasu ostatnio edytować i tworzyć stron filmów przez przeprowadzke. Mam nadzieje że dziś skończe drugi film. Pozdro ;) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 19:31, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Kłopoty!!! Vegeto 391 21 maja 2013 nieznany użytkownik edydował kilka artykułów , teraz te artykuły to bezsensowne , obrażające bohaterów teksty .Jestem nowy na tej wiki więc nie wiem co zrobić , proszę zrób coś z tym i odpisz! Tomasz35 (dyskusja) 14:34, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) Film 2 Cześć skończyłem drugi film Dragon Ball: Śpiąca Księżniczka z Zamku Diabła i postacie, miejsca, przedmity z nim związanie, zobacz i obczaj czy może być, jak coś to popraw :) Ostatnio miałem strasznie mało czasu aby coś edytować, postaram się zrobić trzeci film o wiele szybciej. Cześć :) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 23:06, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Odp Właśnie też zamierzałem o tym zrobić. Dziś postaram się zrobić trzeci film, nie mam teraz dużo czasu bo praca itp. Ale dziś się wezmę za trzec film ;) Jutro jak będę mieć czas to czwarty, choć jest trochę długi ten film prawie 1:20. Pozdro Ciygnus (dyskusja) 13:04, maj 27, 2013 (UTC) Witam. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czy jest artykuł o jakiś niezgodnościach z dragon ball to jest nieścisłości związane z seriami DB i DBZ oraz fanowską GT. Takie nieścisłości są w poszczególnych artykułach dotyczących postaci, miejsc, serii itd. Suma sumarum chodzi mi o coś, co zostało zawartę chociażby na stronie wiki wiedźmina: http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Wied%C5%BAmin_(gra_komputerowa) w akapicie Niezgodności z utworami Sapkowskiego. Byłbym wdzięczny, jeżeli uzyskałbym usatysfakcjonującą mnie odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam! Odp EsskelEsskel (dyskusja) 20:12, cze 5, 2013 (UTC) Nieścisłości dotyczące serii telewizyjnej Dragon Ball obejmującej 3 serie oraz filmy kinowe i odcinki specjalne. Do nieścisłości można dołączyć historię Trunksa z przyszłości i sposób, jaki przeżył spotkanie z Tapionem i otrzymaniem od niego miecza. Niezgodność ta została uwzględniona w artykule poświęconym Trunksowi z przyszłości. Filmy Cześć chciałbym tylko powiedzieć że czwart film Dragon Ball zrobie prawdopodobnie w niedzielę bo mam dzień wolny, co do filmów kiedy skończe te dwa edukacyjne o ruchu drogowym i straży. Porobie koretky we wszystkich które do tej pory zrobilem i opisze na stronach indywidualnych postaci zdarzenia z filmów. na przykład Goku, dodaj nagłówek film "bla bla bla" i napisze co robił itp. Sorki że tak długo mi to zajmuję ale ostatnio nie mam w ogóle czasu. Dziś jeszcze raz sobie oglądnę czwarty film żebym zrobił go poprawnie, bo ten film mnie jakoś nie urzeka przez grafikę i soundtrack. Pozdro ;)) Ciygnus (dyskusja) 22:22, cze 6, 2013 (UTC) Vegeta, co ś Double prosze o wykasowaniu tego artykułu ponieważ już jest taki artykuł http://pl.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Doktor_Sembei_Norimaki Zyriusz (dyskusja) 20:22, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) Forum Czy masz w planie włączyć forum w tej wiki ? Zyriusz (dyskusja) 20:45, lip 18, 2013 (UTC) Hola hola Dostałeś tylko witajke, a ty na mnie właściwie z pyskiem się czepiasz, że ci spamuje stronę. Jeżeli widzisz błąd w szablonach, to zgłoś, a nie mi robisz wyrzuty, że ja jestem Bogu winny tych błędów. Leptones z Nonsensopedii Usunięcie Witaj niechcący usunąłem szablon ze Son Gohanem.Za co bardzo przepraszam.Chciałem tylko zienić zdj a skasowalem szablon.Prosilbym o naprawienia tego.Diękuje.TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) RE:Szablony 1. Gotowe - wygląd szablonu to w dużej mierze kwestia gustu, ale mam nadzieję, że obecny wygląd bardziej pasuje do reszty wyglądu wiki. Pozycja kategorii zależy od tego, w którym miejscu na stronie została dodana. Obawiam się, że jeśli szablon znajduje się na samej górze strony, dodawana przez niego kategoria także wyświetlana będzie pierwsza w bloku kategorii. 2. Jeśli coś z Wikipedii sprawdziłoby się to na tej wiki, można to swobodnie wyeksporotwać a później zaimportować (pamiętając o podaniu źródła), w zgodzie z zasadmi licencji Wikipedii. Tak też zrobiłem w tym przypadku. Szablon znajduje się tutaj - naniosłem kilka poprawek i powinien działać, jak chciałeś. — Sovq 07:15, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) admin Siema,odwiedza waszą stronkę codziennie i przeważnie robię dużo edycji.Czasami mam takie dni kiedy zrobię baardzo dużo siedzęu was czasami 6 godz.Oglądnołem dragon ball,dragon bal z i dragon ball gt.Wiem o dragon ballu jak mało kto.I myślę ze przydałbym sięjako administrator.Jeśli tak to fajnie.Ale ja jestem raczej pesymistą.Wątpie.jak nie to trudno nadald bende edytował.Pomyślałem o adminie bo zawsze codziennie jestem na Wiki. Niepotrzebne strony (do kasacji) proszę skasować te artykuły -----> 1 z przyszłości, 1 bo to są postacie tworzone przez fanów. Zyriusz (dyskusja) 09:51, wrz 20, 2013 (UTC) Nowa kategoria Witam... Mam pomysł na dragonball wiki. Wyszła nowa edycja dragonbala (Dragonball Absalon). Chciałem się zapytać czy mogłbym stworzyć strone o tym i czy byśmy razem rozbudowali ją razem. Na youtube znalazłem tylko na odcinki ale tak na początek to może wystarczyć. Jak coś to napisz ! Askro (dyskusja) 07:36, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC)Askro Forum Mam ciekawy pomysł. Wpadłem na pomysł stworzyc forum to znaczy, że bedziemy pisac nowosci o dragonball wiki i wiele wiele roznych innych pytan. Stworzyc z gory dziekuje?Askro (dyskusja) 21:09, wrz 29, 2013 (UTC)Askro Ranking Siema.Mam takie pytanie.zy mugłbyś włączyć ranking? Pozdro.TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) 30:09,wrz;2013 Szablon Czy mógłbys zamienić galerię którą dodałem w artykule son goku:Son Goku Vs Janemba w szablon Scroll Box bo ja nie potraie tego zrobić.TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) 04.10.2013 Dzięki Dzięki za włączenie rankinga i wytłumaczenie mi scroll box.A to że tak odpisujesz to se nie przejmuj bo wiem jk niektórzy mają mało czasu.Jeszcze raz dzięki i pozdro TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) 05.10.2013 Cześć Cześć am takie pytanie.No bo jak już mowił ci użytkownik:Askro zamierza on utworzyć Wiki o Dragon Ball Absalon.Z tego co wiem wyraziłeś zgode na taką strone.Z racji tego że on nie potrafił tego zrobić,poprosił mnie a bym ja to zrobił.Zrobiłem to ale jest tam pasek u góry artykuły.Nie wiem co zrobićaby zamiast Administraja,Organizacja i Strona Główna były Postacie,Techniki,Rasy.'''Proszę o pomoc.TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) 05.10.2013 Mosiek Witam! Jestem Administratorem forum PBF (Play by forum) o tematyce Dragon Ball. Staram się rozwinąć forum do jak najwyższego stopnia, niestety w tych czasach trudno jest znaleźć fanów DB za pomocą toplist oraz GG. Tak więc zwracam się do Pana z ogromną prosbą. Czy zechciałby Pan zareklamować nasz PBF na owej stronie? Bylibyśmy wdzięczni. Podaję adres strony: www.dbafterstory.tk Byłbym wdzięczny o ewentualny kontakt na mail: moosiaczek@gmail.com Pozdrawiam, przepraszam za kłopot i z góry dziękuję. Mii RE:Wersje przejrzane Obawiam się, że rozszerzenie FlaggedRevs, o którym mowa, nie jest dostępne na Wikii. Domyślnie wszystkie wiki są otwarte do edycji dla każdego, a rozszerzenie to ograniczyłoby tą swobodę. Mogę się jednak mylić - jeśli chcesz się upewnić, możesz zapytać Wikię bezpośrednio poprzez Specjalna:Kontakt/general. — Sovq 19:37, lis 1, 2013 (UTC) Pozdrowienia "Axer8, witaj na Polskojęzycznej Smoczej Encyklopedii. Dzięki za edycję w artykule '''Plik:Tsuibi.jpg. Zapraszam do czynnej współpracy i dalszego edytowania. Gdyby potrzebna była ci jakakolwiek pomoc, to śmiało zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, odpiszę, gdy tylko będę miał chwilę wolną. Vegeta391 (dyskusja) 20:20, lis 9, 2013 (UTC)" Dzięki za powitanie, oczywiście nie tylko ten plik edytowałem, ale wtedy nie miałem jeszcze konta. Oczywiście gdy będę potrzebował jakiejś pomocy, od razu zwrócę się do Ciebie. Dzięki i pozdrawiam. Axer8. :) Siemka Siemanko.Chciałbym prosić Cię o Admina gdyż: 1.Mam przyzwoitą ilość edycji 2.Angażuję się w losy wiki 3.Poprawiłem ortografię 4.Nie leję już wody 5.Dbam o estetykę artykułu 6.nie stwarzam problemów na wiki (złośliwość, kłótnie z innymi użytkownikami, trollowanie (usuwanie treści z artykułów)) 7.Poświęcam swój wolny czas wiki Z góry dziękuję za odpowiedz i mam nadzieję że będzie ona pozytywnej treści. Z pozdrowieniami TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) 7.12.2013 godz.10.13 ODPISZ! Ok Spoczko, ale gdybym siępoprawił i chciałbyś mi jednak w dalekiej przyszłości dać tego administratora t owie że wiem jak kodować. ;) TheWOJNAR pozdro i spoko, nie każdy ma tyle czasu. Cześć :) Dziś w dzień edytowałam 2 artykuły na temat Bulmy i Wschodniego i zauważyłam że dokonałeś w nich sporo poprawek. Zwracam się do ciebie bo chcę wiedzieć czy sprawia ci problem to, że musisz poprawiać błędy, bo naprawde po twoich poprawkach brzmi to o wiele lepiej. Mogła bym dalej edytować artykuły, czy lepiej zostawić to dla kogoś, kto ma talent do pisania? Bo nie chcę żeby przmiało to jak po chińsku xd - Kaamehameha :) Dziękuje bardzo za odpowiedź i oczywiście w wolnych chwilach zawsze zajrzę na wiki :) Kaamehameha (dyskusja) 23:42, sty 29, 2014 (UTC) Hej Mam pytanie. Czy mógłbyś jeszcze dodać wiki z atakami postaci? Son Goku San (dyskusja) 12:33, lut 5, 2014 (UTC)Son Goku San Siema Vegeta Zrób kategorie umiejętności i ataki postaci. Ja nie zzabardzo się na tym znam bo jestem na tej wiki tylko 2 tygodnie Odpisz Son Goku San Bardock Oczywiście ;) Szczerze mówiąc ja też nie wiem...no ale to już przeszłość. Może zmienimy temat? Chociaż by na nowa ankietę? TheWOJNAR Dyskusja ;) Odp: Strona główna hmmm...na tą godzinę nie mam pomysłu ale na jutro na pewno coś znajdę. Są tysiące możliwości. Swoją drogą ja chciałem admina nie stawiając spacji po przecinku i kropce. ;_; Teraz nie wyobrażam sobię tak pisać. xD no to jutro napiszę ;) }} Odp:Czołem Cześć, spoko jeśli będe miała problem dam znać. Wogóle zawaliłam bo najpierw z nudów zaczelam edytować, a potem sie zarejestrowałam :D napisałam ten artykul o Chao bo był beznadziejnie nieczytelny, i pare innych zreszta masz spis zmian dzisiaj wieczorem. Troszke namieszałam :D Pozdrawiam. Da sie podpiąć pode mnie te artykuły ktore zmieniałam przed rejestracja czy juz nie?:D Jako nowicjuszka mam nadzieje, że Cie nie załamie moim pytaniem. Mianowicie, jak tu sie do cholery wstawia zdjęcia do artykułow? :D Lakszmi, dyskusja. Wandalizm JAcyś niezwykle szalenie wrecz inteligentni e-redaktorzy zniszczyli jakimiś autystycznymi bzdetami sporo artykułow. Jesteś w stanie, jako Admin, cofnąć te "poprawki" czy trzeba to bedzie pisac od nowa? Pozdrawiam. Lakszmi, dyskusja. Re:Wojna Niestety nie ma nic gorszego niż skoordynowany atak wandali (nawet jak wyjdzie im to nieumyślnie). Wandalizm przybity innym powoduje, że rollback staje się bezużyteczny, co ja w tym wypadku zrobiłem (masowo za pomocą WHAM). Sry za dołożenie dodatkowej roboty. Jednego z tych wandali powinieneś mieć z głowy przynajmniej na miesiąc (i oby dłużej) jako, że zablokowałem jego zakresy. BichalCiota za to dostał globalnego, bo to nie pierwsza wiki, którą wandalizuje. Jak byś miał jeszcze problemy z bardziej zmasowanymi wandalizmami wal śmiało :) — Nana 17:06, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Dane do CheckUsera są przechowywane przez ograniczony czas i już nie ma czego sprawdzać. Najnowsze wyglądają na odosobnione przypadki. A co do tego co się kryje w umyśle wandala to można tylko gdybać, dopóki jakiś nie postanowi oddać swojego ciała do poćwiartowania jak ten seryjny morderca chyba się nie dowiemy ^^ — Nana 17:42, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Odnośniki do obcojęzycznych Wiki Połączenie interwiki nie było utworzone. Utworzone i powinny zacząć działać do 24h (ale zazwyczaj trwa to mniej niż 1h) — Nana 07:17, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Kryptowandalizmy w przekierowaniach Witam. Niedawno zauważyłem, że niektóre strony, mimo iż jako artykuł są poprawne, to w wyszukiwarce są pozmieniane, zwandalizowane (XD). Da się coś z tym zrobić?? Takie opisy nie wpływają chyba dobrze na stronę, szczególnie, gdy przęgląda ją 10 letnie rodzeństwo :] Zarzucam przykładową fote: bez tytułu.bmp Rafik513 (dyskusja) Wygląda na problem pamięci podręcznej. Dowiem się czy da się odświeżyć ręcznie i ewentualnie zgłoszę jako buga (stara wersja wisząca przez tydzień w cache do normalnych nie należy) — Nana 17:14, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zgłoszenie błędu. Brak możliwości odświeżenia ręcznego. — Nana 23:10, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Pytania Witaj. Mam 2 pytania. Nie są jakieś szczególnie pilne, ale byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc. Po pierwsze, kiedy edyotowałem artykuł, mimo iż zdjęcie, które wgrałem pojawiło się w ostatnio dodanych, nie mogłem wgrać go do artykułu, nie pojawiało się. Kiedy klikałem anuluj(wyskakoczyło, czy chcę anulować zmiany) , lub zapisz pliku nadal nie było. Drugie natomiast dotyczy "odznaczeń"; dlaczego, pomimo uwcześniejszego edytowania blogu nie dostałem wyżej wymienionego? Z góry dzięki i sory, że zawracam Ci głowę. :] Rafik513 (dyskusja) Re: Odp:Pytania Wieeeelkie dzięki za wszystko :) Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie mi lepiej szło ;) rafik513 20:01, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Jeszcze jedno Jak dodaje się przypisy?? Metoda z działu pomocy nie działa, a przydałoby mi się to :/ rafik513 16:01, lut 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Odp:Jeszcze jedno No więc tym sposobem, użytym w edytorze źródłowym poprawnie, wyskakiwało na czerwono "jakiś tekst", i nie przekierowywało Rafik513 (dyskusja) 10:14, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Podmiana grafik Nic się nie dzieje, na tym też polega bycie adminem :D To ja przepraszam za robienie syfu, ale nie mogę być nigdy pewien, czy dana grafika jest już w bazie danych. Przeszukanie 3600+ obrazów nie jest łatwe. Może istnieje jakiś sposób by to sprawdzić, czy też chodzi Ci o coś innego, ale wybacz jestem tylko gimbusem i nie bardzo ogarnąłem o co chodzi :/ Rafik513 (dyskusja) 14:29, mar 3, 2014 (UTC) Ammm tą grafikę tam wrzuciłem, bo ta pasowała, a nie chciało mi się szukać innej. Wybacz, nie miałem pojęcia o tym "koszu". Postaram się już nie popełniać tego błędu :] Rafik513 (dyskusja) 19:16, mar 4, 2014 (UTC) Wandal Nanaki, dziś jesteś nieobecny, więc mogę niszczyć wikię codziennie. Oczywiście, że od nowa :) Re: Scalanie edycji tego samego użytkownika Jako tako każda edycja zawiera nową wersję całej treści więc nie ma czego scalać - mając dostęp do bazy danych jest kwestia usunięcia wersji pomiędzy. Tutaj oczywiście dostępu do bazy brak :P. Jest niby możliwość usuwania (a właściwie ukrywania) edycji ale jest to zarezerwowane dla poważnych naruszeń ToU - ujawnienie czyichś danych osobowych, treści/linki do treści pornograficznych - czyli takie, które lepiej dodatkowo usunąć z historii strony. Poza przedłużeniem historii strony i nabiciem licznika edycji nie ma większego wpływu ilość edycji. Nie ma ograniczenia wagowego bazy danych. Najlepszą opcją jest edukowanie użytkowników aby starali się wprowadzać zmiany w jak najmniejszej ilości edycji. Ewentualnie dodatkowa negatywna plakietka (np. Nabijacz edycji) może pomóc w procesie nauczania :P. — Nana 16:11, kwi 1, 2014 (UTC) Cześć Witaj, dawno się nie odzywałem ale miałem powód. Brak czasu. Ty coś chyba o tym wiesz :P. Tak, że sorry za mój brak działalności na wiki i wracam do dążenia tytułu administratora bo strona główna już chyba z 4msc nie tykana. Ok, Pozdrawiam TheWOJNAR (dyskujsa) 03.04.2014 20.28 (UTC) Cześć cz.2 Jak miałbym się obrazić? Co najwyżej dziękować za dobre rady i ciepłe przywitanie! Naprawdę dzięki i ćwiczyłem estetykę ortografię itd na innych wikiach aby tutaj edydować jak MISZCZ (celowy błąd). Pozdrawiam TheWOJNAR (dyskusja) Pytanie Chciałbym zapromować grę dotyczącą anime Dragon Ball. Blog będzie do tego odpowiedni, czy może lepiej forum? Jednak tam wieje pustka.. Jeszcze jedno. Linki referecyjne są dozwolone? Odp: Główna CUDOWNIE! ;) Wojtek 14:40, kwi 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablony ;Ad primo :Sposobów na obejście tego problemów jest kilka, zastosowałem taki, który tylko zamieni podwójny wykrzyknik na nieparsowalny odpowiednik co nie spowoduje wyłączenia pozostałych możliwości parsera (podwójny wykrzyknik w tabeli służy do wstawienia komórki nagłówka w jednej linii kodu tak jak podwójna pionowa kreska działa ze zwykłymi komórkami) ;Ad secundo :Done. Drobna uwaga: bardzo wielu jakoś dziwnie brzmi :P ;Ad tertio :Done razem z rozpiską skrótów dla powodów. Btw: ten szablon oczywiście się zmieni na wartość odpowiednią dla danej przestrzeni. — Nana 02:01, kwi 15, 2014 (UTC) Vegeta ! Czy nie mógłbyś zaprzestać edytowania moich artykułów odnośnie odcinków Dragon Ball Z ?! Wiem, że sobie tym zbierasz punkty na wiki, ale to jest wkurzające, w dodatku zmieniasz tytuły tych stron. Tworzę to specjalnie dla innych maniaków anime, aby później móc to SAMA edytować. Natison (dyskusja) 15:24, kwi 17, 2014 (UTC) Ahoj Kapitanie! Przez pewien czas moja obecność była niezauważalna - nie miałem czasu. Teraz jednak znalazłem chwilkę i naszła mnie taka ochota, żeby coś zrobić. Grzebałem tak sobie i znalazłem artykuł o Final Spirit Cannon (Riot Javelin). Chciałem zmienić nazwę artykułu, ale wyskoczyła mi stronka, na której jest napisany tekst o przenoszeniu (zapewne znasz na pamięć, nie będę spoilerował). Zastanawiam się, czy zostanie utworzona nowa strona o nowej nazwie, ale pusta, czy po prostu nazwa tej się zmieni, a stara będzie przekierowaniem. Wytłumacz, proszę :] Pozdrawiam Rafik513 (dyskusja) 15:04, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Pliki Sorki, nie wiedziałem o tych zdjęciach. Po prostu ten plik tam nie pasował. Następnym razem napiszę ;) Dzięki też za odpowiedź o tych nazwach. Sam spotkałem się też z nazwą "Rebellion trigger", no racja każdy mówi innaczej. W każdym razie nie mogłem znaleźć kiedyś pisowni w Kanji do Riot Javelin (Bodo Jabevin) i zmieniłem nazwę na Final Spirit Cannon, znaną również z gier. Później nie zmieniłem nazwy i tak mi się teraz przypomniało. :] Rafik513 (dyskusja) 07:16, kwi 19, 2014 (UTC) Sponge Vandal Cześć! Widzę, że Was też odwiedził Sponge Vandal. Jeżeli macie zamiar się go pozbyć, zablokujcie jego zakresy poprzez kliknięcie w poniższe linki: *Pierwszy zakres *Drugi zakres *Trzeci zakres *Czwarty zakres *Piąty zakres *Szósty zakres Ustawcie długość blokady na jakiś tymczasowy, niezbyt długi okres, gdyż poprzez ten typ blokady cierpi wielu niewinnych użytkowników, który chcą poprawić chociażby literówkę w artykule. — Pio387 Dyskusja 08:46, kwi 20, 2014 (UTC) Porządek na Specjalna:Zablokowani Tak gwoli wyjaśnienia: odblokowałem wszystkie ip, które na oko jestem w stanie zidentyfikować jako dynamiczne. Mają to do siebie, że po 24h się zmieniają więc blokady dłuższe niż dzień są zwyczajnie bez sensu, bo po dniu już kto inny z nich kożysta. — Nana 22:12, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Pytanka Drogi Vegeto. Dlaczego wywaliles moje obrazki z wiki ? Dlaczego mam wyzerowane dni w punktacji, pomimo iz dodaje cos codziennie lub edytuje ? NIE ROZUMIEM TWOICH ZAMIAROW WZGLEDEM MNIE. CHYBA MNIE NIE LUBISZ. Z powazaniem Natison Natison (dyskusja) 20:37, maj 7, 2014 (UTC)